The Parasite
'"The Parasite"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 141st episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin read Anais' diary and discover her relationship with a new friend is one-sided. Plot The episode starts with Gumball and Darwin reading Anais' diary in their room. The diary explains how Anais made a new friend named Jodie, beginning when Anais gave her a pen. With Gumball imitating Anais' voice, Darwin interrupts him by giving him a warning about reading Anais' diary. However, Gumball ignores him, saying that they did the "pros and cons," which is then shown to be an extensive list, largely of cons, going through much of Elmore. As they read more of Anais' diary, the boys suspect that Jodie is being abusive towards their sister, stealing her lunch, trading science projects so she could get a better grade, and forcing Anais to hold her heavy backpack. Darwin then mentions that Gumball is being overprotective like his mom, but Gumball believes Jodie is a parasite. In school, Gumball and Darwin try to spy on Jodie. They find a girl that looks exactly like they imagined. Gumball throws Darwin's shoe and knocks her unconscious, but they realize that the duck-girl walking with Anais around the corner is the real Jodie. As Darwin checks to see if the Sparkle Girl is okay, Gumball plans to knock out the real Jodie instead, but Darwin interrupts, saying they should check if Jodie is actually being abusive towards her. They watch as Anais, supposedly urged by Jodie, puts all of her money in the school vending machine in an attempt to appease her friend, who acts with indifference. Gumball and Darwin react by showing both sadness and anger towards seeing their sister in doing so. In the next scene in gym, Gumball attempts to throw a ball to hit Jodie. However, Anais protects Jodie, causing her to get injured. Darwin tries to stop him, but he throws another one at Jodie. Gumball explains he is trying to prove that Jodie is "brainwashing" Anais. Darwin tells him to talk to Anais when she is alone. Gumball agrees but throws another ball hastily before leaving, which Anais deflects again. In the halls, the three siblings have a conversation about Jodie. Anais gets mad about Gumball reading her diary, using her voice without permission, and trying to hurt Jodie, but is touched that they cared that much about her. Gumball tries to tell her that Jodie is a parasite, but Anais ignores him and insists that Gumball leaves her alone and not ruin her friendship. At lunch, right as Anais chimes in to pay for Jodie's lunch, Gumball jumps in, offering them a bagged lunch prepared by Richard instead. Anais, suspicious about the one that he gave Jodie, asks Gumball if they are all the same, which Gumball affirms. Still doubtful, Anais gives the bag he gave Jodie to Gumball instead. The two end up shuffling the bags around for a while before Rocky jumps in and rapidly shuffles them up, trying to make it fair for everyone. They all proceed to nervously take a bite of their sandwiches, though all of them end up unharmed. The scene then cuts to Richard, who ended up getting the poisoned lunch, suffocating while trying to call the hospital. Gumball and Darwin ultimately decide to call Jodie. Using Anais' voice, Gumball tells Jodie that they should stop hanging out, causing Jodie to cry. The two immediately feel bad for their actions and try to approach Jodie to apologize. When they get closer, however, they find Anais and Jodie fused together. Gumball reacts in shock, telling Jodie to leave his sister be, but the creature runs off, trying to escape. Eventually, Gumball and Darwin manage to trap Anais and Jodie in a box that, per accident, is sent flying into the infirmary. In the infirmary, it is revealed that Anais is the parasite. In the end, Anais unlatches Jodie and has remorse on how she acted towards her, asking Jodie gives her a second chance. By that point, however, Jodie had fled the room, causing Anais to chase after her, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Jodie (debut) Minor Characters *Sparkle Girl (debut) *Clare *Jared *Bulldog *Mole *Alison *Granny Jojo (mentioned) *Tobias *Green Bear *Nicole (mentioned) *Hot Dog Guy *Leslie *Gorilla *Coach *Pixel Octopus *Carmen *Rocky *Richard *Larry (voice) *Alan *William *Carrie *Joan Trivia *This episode reveals that Gumball can imitate Anais and Nicole's voices very well. *The episode was released on the Cartoon Network app and Video On Demand before airing on TV on March 11, 2016. Continuity *This is the second time Anais tries to make a friend. The first time was in "The Friend." *Music from "The Traitor" is reused. Cultural References *Gumball and Darwin's parasite form resembles a Clicker from The Last of Us. *Title music from the Alfred Hitchcock movie Vertigo plays during the scene in which Anais recalls what really happened between her and Jodie. *In the infirmary, when Gumball tells the nurse to do an intense medical procedure on Anais and Jodie, the nurse responds by saying that she was not working at NASA. Goofs/Errors *The episode begins without the title card and credits. This is the same goof that happens to the reruns of "The Quest" and "The Goons." References fr:Le parasite Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes